revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Edward Grayson
Edward "Grandpa" Grayson was the founder of Grayson Global and Conrad Grayson's father. Biography Despite not attending school past eleventh grade, Edward Grayson founded Grayson Global and was barely 21 when he took charge of it. The company flourished over the years, during which Edward had a son, Conrad, who inherited the company when he semi-retired and instead became the Chairman of the Board of Directors. Season 1 In "Perception", Edward arrived in the Hamptons for Emily and Daniel's engagement party. He warned Conrad the damage a Hostile divorce could do to the Grayson name. Edward hoped that Conrad and Victoria could come to a peaceful resolution with their divorce. As the Grayson's ate dinner, Jack came in and made accusations regarding Victoria's affair with David Clark. When Danel jumped into defend his mother, Conrad revealed that David Clarke is Charlotte's biological father. Edward was furious with Conrad and comtemplated having Daniel replace Conrad as CEO of Grayson Global. In "Chaos", Edward learned from Daniel that Charlotte was planing to see a therapist. Edward confronted Charlotte and told Charlotte that Declan failed his exam. Charlotte reluctantly gave Edward the number so he would use his influence to help Declan out. In "Scandal", Conrad mentioned Edward had returned to the city following the discovery of Tyler Barrol's body. As of Season 3, Conrad and Daniel are no longer affiliated with Grayson Global. It is assumed that Edward resumed the position of CEO. Season 4 At the end of "Kindred" Victoria learns that Edward has passed away. In "Bait" Victoria learns Edward had gotten remarried to Natalie Waters, a nurse that had taken care of Edward. It is revealed, through dialogue, that Edward had become sick at some point and his illness got worse shortly after Conrad's arrest in "Impetus". He apparently reached out to Victoria, but when he couldn't contact her; Edward apparently rewrote his will, leaving his entire estate to Natalie. Victoria also mentions that she had left Edward a message when Daniel died, and Natalie purposely didn't give Edward the message to keep his spirits up. Personality Edward Grayson was concerned about the reputation of his family but also cared about the family itself, not only what the rest of the world thought of it. He scolded Conrad for putting reputation above family but at the same time he wanted to preserve his families status; it is unknown which of the two he considered more important. Edward also disliked modern technology onces stating that it would be "the death of us all". He could be a bit vain, often bragging about how he had founded Grayson Global when he was only 21 despite not attending school after the 11th grade. Edward seemed to have an appreciation for those who were poor and struggled with money. This was shown because of his fondness for both Victoria and Declan. In fact, Edward seemed to have a better relationship with Victoria then he did with Conrad. This may be because Edward wasn't born rich and had to acquire his wealth, so, unlike Conrad, he can actually sympathize with those trying to make their own way in the world. Relationships Family Conrad Grayson Despite being father and son, Edward and Conrad seemed to have a tense relationship. Edward seemed to have a better relationship with Victoria, and she ultimately used him to make Conrad settle reasonably in the divorce. Edward lived long enough to see Conrad's arrest, but it is unknown if he ever found about Conrad's death, and how he reacted to it if she had found it. Victoria Grayson Edward adored Victoria and seemed to favour her over his son. They shared a dance and he told Victoria he didn't want her and Conrad to end up alone like he was. Victoria also fondly referred to Edward as "dad". After Conrad's arrest, Edward reached out to Victoria, and when he couldn't get ahold of her; he apparently disowned her. Daniel Grayson Edward seemed to really love his grandson, but at the same time, he wanted to force Daniel to follow in his and Conrad's footsteps and become the next CEO of Grayson Global. Edward outlived his grandson, but it is revealed that he never found out about Daniel's death. Charlotte Clarke Trivia * In season 2, Charlotte mentions that her grandmother ("Grandma Grayson", says Charlotte) is deceased. This would suggest that Edward has been a widower for some time before marrying Natalie. * Edward stated to Victoria in Season 1 that he is 80 years old. * In "Exodus", Edward's name is seen in a list of conspirators on Lydia's speech, confirming he was aware of his son's crimes;. * With Edward's death in Season 4, there are no living Graysons aside from people who married into the family and Daniel's unborn child. * It is unknown when and for long how Edward was sick. He may have become ill as early as Season 2, which explain his absents from future family events. *It is also revealed that Edward never found about Daniel's death, which explains why he wasn't even mentioned in "Epitaph". Appearances Season 1 *''Perception'' *''Chaos'' Category:Characters Category:Grayson Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters